Based on advances in an electronic communication industry, a user device (e.g., an electronic device, such as a cellular phone, an electronic notebook, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and the like) becomes one of necessities in modern life and serves as an important form for fast-changing information delivery.
Such a user device includes various electronic parts to perform various functions. The electronic parts systematically operate through electrical connections. Mostly, the electronic parts can be electrically connected based on connectors (e.g., a male connector, a female connector).
When two connectors of the related art are not connected correctly, they can be disconnected by a little impact. As a result, the electronic device can malfunction.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device for detecting an incomplete connection between connectors and guiding a complete connection between the connectors.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.